


Bad Moon Rising

by spacebiotics



Series: Bad Moon Rising [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Vampire Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vampires, Werewolf Gavin Reed, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebiotics/pseuds/spacebiotics
Summary: Gavin gets caught out by another werewolf during a fight and Nines fixes him up.A werewolf and vampire AU oneshot, heed the tags.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Bad Moon Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739935
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	Bad Moon Rising

Gavin wasn’t sure how long he’d been here now. Months? A year? He wasn’t sure exactly, time just seemed to blur together into one indistinguishable mess ever since Nines had collared him all that time ago.

Funnily enough, he fucking remembered _that_ like it was yesterday.

Nines, one of the clan leaders for Detroit had started to fall for him; thought he was merely human and didn’t actually know he was, well, a werewolf. That was the thing about vampires, they despised werewolves more than they hated humans. The hatred and distrust between wolves and vampires was centuries old and was practically ingrained in blood, so much so that vampires and humans seemed to adore each other in comparison.

So Gavin kept it quiet and then one day, Nines invited him back to his house. During a full moon. And Gavin? Well, he had stupidly agreed.

One thing led to another and as soon as Nines had tried to feed under the goal of turning him, he found out. Werewolf blood was like poison to vampires, they couldn’t stomach it. So as soon as the tiniest drop had passed his lips, that was when things changed. He had screamed at Gavin to leave and Gavin _really_ should have. But the change had already started to take hold and he _couldn’t_.

As soon as it got its claws into you, no matter how slight, it took everything over. An electric itch that started creeping through your spine until it grew into an encompassing fire that burned you alive from the inside out, tearing you down, bone by bone, so you could be built back up. 

Once it was all over and Gavin had woken up and come to, he was naked in a cell in what he assumed to be Nines’ basement with a collar around his neck. 

Clan leaders were the only vampires who were permitted to collar and keep wolves if they so chose and Nines had chosen Gavin.

He had practically disappeared overnight. He had to mentally kiss goodbye to his job on the force, his family, his friends; not that anyone would have cared too much once they found his secret anyway. A collar meant you were done for. 

Strangely enough, since Gavin now found himself deep within vampire territory indefinitely, it was the only thing that was keeping him alive. It deemed him Nines’ property and even though Gavin knew he was probably the most hated thing here, vampires valued their lives more. No one dared to try anything. 

Being bitten when he had been a teenager had caused him no end of problems. He had to make no end of adjustments; mask his scent, talk in a specific way to hide his own fangs, make sure he didn’t get too angry, fall prey to his baser instincts that seemed to always creep just underneath his skin, make sure he had no end of excuses when it came to that time of the month. Getting collared had changed his life but in a whole different way.

The days fucking blurred together. Between surviving and Nines trying to break him down and build him back up, Gavin didn’t know which way was up. Nines was goading him into embracing his nature and the thing was, it was fucking working. If Nines wanted him to be like that, it was the fucking game he had to play.

Funny how quick you forgot about everything else once your life was in the balance. And Gavin wasn’t stupid, he had heard the whisperings. All the vampires thought he was one of those _prized_ ones. 

He was built, had a temper, played into his baser instincts a little bit too much at times; they thought he played into that stereotypical image and for whatever reason, those types of werewolves were highly prized. Nines wanted to use him as a status symbol above all else, Gavin knew the clan leaders constantly tried to one up each other over everything. So if that was what Nines wanted, who was he to argue?

Gavin let himself get torn down.  
  
Months passed and Nines was relentless. 

He punished him if he stepped a toe out of line; Gavin was quick to rack up a smattering of scars. He rewarded him when he behaved in the way he wanted; the sex and those interactions they had were heady for the both of them. Over the course of it all, Gavin quickly fell into line; Nines had bought out the animal in him; the anger, the baser instincts and twisted him around his little finger so only _he_ could control it. 

So that’s why Gavin didn’t have a clue how long it had been since it had all happened. 

He vaguely remembered that the dog fights had started about a month or so ago, but other than that? Nothing. His old life seemed like a fairytale dream now the more that he thought about it.  
  
And the dog fights? Gavin had taken to those like a duck to water. 

Whenever the Detroit clans met, the leaders more often than not pitted their wolves against each other. It was just one more way to cement their dominance and their power and with Gavin in his corner, of course Nines had the most. The fights were usually to the death and since they had started, he had yet to lose a single one; Nines had fine tuned him into a vicious killing machine. 

Gavin was currently crouched in a corner of Nines’ office. Huddled on the balls of his feet, cradling his left arm, ready to fight and protect himself at a moment’s notice. There was a long bloody gash spanning the length of his forearm, from his wrist to just above his elbow. Markus’ wolf had smuggled in a silver blade, had slashed his arm before Gavin had bested him and was declared the victor. 

Silver meant the wound wouldn’t close unless it was tended to; the silver had to be neutralised and the wound stitched closed.

It had fucking hurt when it happened; after the match was over, Gavin had lashed out and broken a fledgling’s jaw before he was herded into Nines’ office. And it still fucking hurt now; Silver could kill a werewolf and if fashioned into a blade, it made the wound throb and the site burn like it was on fire.

Pain coursed through him with every heartbeat and as he eyed it, Gavin was so tempted to lick the gash and clean it with his tongue. But silver always lingered which meant his blood _would taste like shit and burn his throat_ but fucking shit, he just wanted the pain to stop. Whenever pain kicked in, his rational brain always seemed to get bypassed in favour of following his baser instincts. _The animal ones._

Gavin hissed in a breath, the longer he stared down at the wound, the more he wanted to do it. He lowered his head, couldn’t help but sniff tentatively at his mess of an arm - he could smell the silver. The way it curled with his blood - the usual metallic twang tainted with an unmistakable acidic edge - it made his nostrils burn. He grunted roughly in disgust, pulling his face into a grimace as the pain continued to pound through him. The grunt got caught in his throat, hung there until it was halfway between a whine and a growl.

His ears pricked as he heard footsteps approach from outside and the growl that was already caught in his throat grew. Gavin tensed as he heard the door open and close.  
  
 _Leave._

His growl was low and guttural now, unmissable, a warning. But whoever has entered doesn't go.  
  
 _FUCKING LEAVE._

Gavin heard footsteps come closer and stop beside him. The growl in his throat kept building, builds into a snarl, his nostrils flared and his teeth are bared, he was mere seconds away from turning and-

“You lash out at me and I will kill you myself.”  
  
It was Nines, of course it was. 

His voice immediately cut through his instincts and allowed Gavin’s rational brain to catch up to him once again. The vampire’s distinctive scent filled his nose and it dampened his temper. Gavin could smell the fresh blood hanging around him like a cloud, he knew Nines hadn’t come here straight away and had celebrated _his_ victory with his clan in the only way vampires knew how. It made a funny feeling settle in his stomach; Nines was constantly reminding him of his place. Gavin would always come second.

His eyes darted quickly up to Nines’ face, he could see that undeniable predator-like twinkle in his eyes and knew, for whatever reason, he hadn’t partaken in the festivities and fed with his clan. That twinkle kept Gavin on his guard, his growl had dwindled but didn’t die. The wound on his arm, the pain coursing through his system and that look in Nines’ eye - he was too vulnerable.

“ _Gavin_.” The vampire’s voice is silky smooth but he catches the warning underneath.

He glared up at Nines, still cradling his arm. The need to please dulled his temper further, his growl finally dying and the scowl on his face came off as nothing more than an angry pout. Gavin eyed the bottle of neutraliser in Nines’ hand, could see the needle and surgical thread and knew he was here to help.

“ _Gavin,_ use your words for me, I know you can.”

Nines knew he was dealing with a cornered animal, but also knew _his_ cornered animal. Gavin wouldn’t dare even if he were operating on adrenaline and half a brain right now.

“H-hurt… _hurts_.” Was all his wolf managed to bite out.

“I know. I’m here to help you, so I say again, lash out at me now and _I will kill you._ ” 

The words were like an ultimatum. He knew that if he didn’t behave, Nines would either make good on his threat or turn around and leave him there. Gavin gripped at his arm one last time, tightly at his wrist, a hiss escaping his lips as the handling of it was a little too rough. He scrunched up his nose, pulling his face into a grimace as he forced himself to calm down. 

He leaned his right shoulder against the wall and used it as leverage to help himself into a stand. His legs were shaky and Gavin was just about able to drag himself over to Nines, the vampire letting him prop himself up against his body and he led them both towards his desk.

Moments later and Gavin had his arm propped up on top. Now that the gash was under proper lighting, it was plain for both of them to see - it was _fucking nasty._

It was raw, jagged and fucking deep.  
  
There was _liquid_ silver also present in the wound. Markus’ wolf had used a knife with an injection mechanism. Normal silver was bad enough, but it did explain why the acidic smell from it earlier had been so prominent. The grey shimmer that swam in his blood was easy to see, it had twisted his blood into a weird murky colour and as Nines gripped and held him down, readying the bottle of neutraliser, fear gripped at Gavin’s stomach. 

The vampire didn’t even warn him before he poured the entire contents over his arm.

It stung worse than iodine and Gavin couldn’t help his knee jerk reaction. He tensed himself against Nines’ strong body that was still pinning him down, tried to pull away, baring his fangs as a pained snarl was drawn from his mouth, he couldn't help it. It was a good thing that Nines was able to match his strength and kept him there otherwise he would have been halfway across the room. The vampire doesn’t say anything about the little outburst. 

He doesn’t speak until he’s almost done with the stitches ten minutes later. “That fledgling… is fine by the way,” Nines starts slowly, his attention still too caught up in the delicate work he’s doing, so that it leaves his voice softer than usual, “I think you caught everyone off guard... Everyone forgets that werewolves are _just_ as strong as we are.” The gentle tone in Nines’ voice made the tiredness that Gavin felt in his bones finally catch up with him.

He was slumped over the desk, his right arm under his chin as he rested his head against his left bicep, watching wearily as Nines’ nimble hands finished off the last stitch. 

“I’m… I’m not in trouble?” Gavin asked in a quiet voice.

It was a naive question, he knew it would be. Even if Nines didn’t really want to punish him, knew he lashed out in instinct in that moment and couldn’t really be blamed, his clan would _demand_ some form of recompense. Gavin tried to catch Nines’ attention before he pulled away, a sorry expression on his face that made his eyes pleading, he didn’t want to call them puppy eyes but-

Nines just set his jaw and averted his gaze. 

He made a noise as he stood, a strange sort of huff as he put everything away in the top drawer of his desk in one swift motion. Gavin didn’t turn his head and follow him like he usually would have done, the silent confirmation that was Nines’ aversion sat heavy between them and was all that was needed to quickly quash the fleeting sense of hope that Gavin had dared to feel for just a moment.

It was that same hope he felt back when Nines still thought he was human. Back then, he knew Nines would have moved heaven and earth to make sure he was okay, to protect him against the world. But not anymore. Gavin was stupid for even letting himself entertain the idea. He was a werewolf and Nines was a vampire. He knew his place, especially with a collar around his neck but fuck, _he missed those days so fucking much_.

So to say he was surprised when he felt Nines’ hand in his hair was understatement. At first, Gavin tensed up, the shock of feeling something there when he wasn’t expecting anything being too difficult to ignore. He was half expecting Nines to ball his hand into a fist, to grip tight at his hair and slam his face against the table for even daring to think that he’d be let off lightly. 

Then he felt nails scrape gently against his scalp, felt delicate fingers curl themselves in his sweat damp locks as Nines started to move his hand slowly through his hair, so Gavin leaned back and he rested his head against the vampire's hip. Neither of them said a word as Nines just ran his hand through Gavin’s hair, petting and petting. The vampire didn’t even offer up a chastising remark over him still being half naked, over being sweaty and dirty, resting against his clean suit like he usually would. Nines just let Gavin lean against him for a few minutes.

“I’m proud of you for tonight, so for now… you may rest.” Nines paused. “But in the morning…” He trailed off and the hardness with which he had spoken made Gavin peer up into his face. He could have sworn he saw an almost sorry expression on the vampire’s features, but as quick as it was there, that look disappeared. Something hard and unforgiving left in its wake.

Gavin brought his face back down, snuggling into Nines’ hip further still and just this once, the vampire let him. _Just this once_.

“Good boy.” 

The phrase was purred, honey sweet. Nines knew it soothed Gavin in ways he was too embarrassed to admit, even now. Because this is all this was, some comfort only being offered due to the inevitable shitstorm tomorrow.

When Nines finally pulled back, the absence of his touch made Gavin’s chest ache just a little bit, not that he’d ever say it. The vampire studied him for a moment, a cool sense of curiosity on his features, almost as if he were waiting to see if his actions would garner a response. Gavin carefully held his gaze and after a moment, Nines turned, his face in its usual stoic expression and Gavin could tell it was somewhat disappointed.

The vampire made his way over to a large liquor cabinet that was to the right of his desk. He pulled out a decanter of blood, poured himself a glass full and silently made his way to the couch situated by the entrance. His office was sparsely decorated; it was a place where Nines conducted business with the other clans and discussed important matters with his own. It only served to amplify the weird feeling that had settled between the two of them. 

He had already drunk one glass and poured himself another by the time Gavin plucked up the courage and made his way over to him, sitting beside the vampire without a word. They silently sat side by side, Gavin’s trademark temper had been blunted around him a long time ago. Even when their relationship had been different, _normal_ ; back when Nines thought he was still human, Gavin had found himself wanting to be better. To bite down on that anger that always seemed to be swimming just below the surface, to _try_. 

But when they had moved into whatever they were now, Gavin _had_ to hold his tongue. He had tried right at the beginning of course, essentially waking up as a caged animal with hardly any freedoms overnight would snap anyone’s good intentions, but as a clan leader and a vampire with old-blood, Nines _demanded_ respect. 

The only noise that broke the silence was the sound of glass on glass when Nines finally put down his tumbler on the small coffee table in front of where they were sitting five minutes later. Another five minutes went by and it wasn’t long until Gavin felt that restless itch along his spine, he hated uncomfortable silences and fuck, this officially had been one for a while now. 

He pressed himself into Nines’ side, felt the body beside him tense up for just a moment before it relaxed just a fraction. He felt an arm drape itself carefully around his shoulders and Gavin took it as a sign, burrowing himself further into the crook of Nines’ body. 

He desperately wanted to ask what was going to happen tomorrow; how the punishment would be carried out, if it would be public, a spectacle - _Nines’ wolf put in his place once again for even daring_ but as they sat there together in silence, it almost felt like old times. Nines was letting him do this, but Gavin didn’t care and it wasn’t long before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was curled up in a corner of the sofa, Nines was nowhere to be seen and sunlight was streaming through a crack in the blackout paint that covered one of the windows. 

Gavin yawned, stretching out his stiff limbs to relax his muscles _because of course he had managed to curl up into a ball when he was sleeping like a dog, of course he fucking had -_ before he managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. 

Gavin rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and blinked, his sight quickly becoming accustomed to the dim darkness inside Nines’ office. He stretched his arms up above his head and yawned again, careful not to agitate the stitches on his left arm, before he bought them back down. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, it sticking out at odd angles as he scrunched up his nose in disgust as his brain finally caught up with him.

He hadn’t showered since the fight yesterday. He was still mostly naked, still mostly dirty and he couldn’t fucking remember if his arm had actually been cleaned properly yesterday or not. And he fucking stank. Gavin peered down at his arm, some blood had crusted at the stitching and there was dried blood all over the place so, nope, it definitely hadn’t been cleaned properly. _Fucking fuck_. 

He pulled himself up off the couch, the action caused pain to throb through him and Gavin hissed in a breath as he gingerly made his way over to the door. He usually needed a few days of recovery after a fight. His muscles ached, his bones felt heavy and he just _hurt_. He was still fucking tired and definitely needed more sleep, but he couldn’t bare going any longer without a shower. 

He kept his bad arm flush against his chest, careful not to move it as he gripped at the door handle with his right. He tried to open the door but the handle wouldn’t budge. _Nines had locked him in when he left_.

The fucker clearly didn’t trust him to behave in his absence. That thought sparked his temper and coupled with his tiredness, Gavin couldn’t help but lash out against the locked door. He bared his fangs as pain mingled with his anger, his right forearm resting against the frame as he forced himself to calm down. He huffed out a breath through his nose, a grunt of pain escaping his lips as he pushed himself off the door. 

Gavin shuffled his way back to the couch, he lowered himself back down onto it and huddled himself into a corner, a pout on his face as he glared at nothing in particular, his anger lingering just a little bit longer. It wasn’t long until his weariness caught up with him and Gavin couldn’t fight the urge to close his eyes and fall asleep again any longer. 

“Get up.” 

Nines’ voice cut through the darkness and Gavin stirred, rousing himself from where he’d passed out earlier. He kept the annoyance out of his voice as he turned, huffing out a breath as he pulled himself up and looked at the vampire in question.

His hands were in his pockets and the eyes that studied him were cold and calculated, a hard glint in them that brought Gavin to the attention. Nines strode over, stopped in front of him with a strange look on his face before he pulled out his hands and took hold of Gavin’s left hand. He pulled it towards him, studying his handiwork from yesterday with an almost displeased expression on his features. 

“How does it feel?” His voice was devoid of anything as he asked the question.

“How do you think?” Gavin was quick to snap in response, tiredness still fogging his brain a little too much and the glare he received made him regret his outburst immediately. 

Nines’ hand quickly moved up to underneath his chin and Gavin’s breath caught in his throat. He suddenly got the distinct sense he was treading on very dangerous ground. He was the wolf and yet it was _his_ neck in between the vampire’s teeth, his life hanging very carefully in the balance. Nines tipped his head up, eyes narrowing and his gaze hardening when Gavin’s eyes met his. 

“You’d be wise to not forget your place.” The vampire’s tone was dangerous.

Gavin visibly swallowed, felt the collar tight around his neck in that moment like the universe was playing some sick fucking joke. He saw Nines’ eyes flicker quickly down to the thing around his throat and a cold smirk tugged at the left corner of his mouth.

As soon as Nines’ hand left him, Gavin bowed his head in submission, not daring to look the vampire in the face. He heard Nines hum, a strange noise in the back of his throat. Since Gavin wouldn’t raise to his bait, his interest in the situation quickly dwindled. 

“Thirty minutes. Go shower, then go to the courtyard. Don’t even think of being late. Now, leave.” 

Gavin didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly made his way out the door. His stomach a bundle of nerves as he weaved in and out of vampires on his way towards his quarters. He had no idea what was coming but what he did know was that blood demanded blood. A broken jaw in return was the least he was expecting; an eye for an eye and Gavin just prayed he wasn’t about to go blind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot that wormed its way into my brain.  
> If enough people like it, I might end up writing an actual fic of this in the future, but for now, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
